Bennett Sutton
" }} "}} Bennet Sutton is a professor that specialized in the 18th Century History at Columbia University. He was in fact The Count himself, who was made immortal by an alchemist with the use of a stone. Biography In the 18th century an alchemist (possibly Paracelsus) forged a stone that made the Count's body ageless which is how the Count has lived to be over 500 years old. He was a con artist and thief, but was entertaining and one of the people he entertained the most was Marie Antoinette. Marie was amused by the Count's power to bring dead plants back to life, through the use of a ring he stole that had artifact properties, so she made him a member of her royal court, or as Pete put it "he spent a lot of time crashing on her couch". Marie and the Count had a love-hate relationship; Marie believed the Count was just using her for her money which he was. The Count was after Marie's Violet Sunrise, a legendary diamond that was supposedly worth untold riches. The Count swore to himself that if he ever could steal that diamond he'd use its fortune to retire from his life of crime. However, Marie got wise to the Count's plan and tried to have him beheaded, but instead the Count dropped off the grid and went into hiding until everyone assumed the Count of St. Germain was dead. Marie gave the Count a public funeral and used the body of one of her servants, a boy named Sebastian, to fill the Count's coffin. The Warehouse first ran into the Count in the episode "The Living And The Dead", he was a history professor at Columbia University in New York City and was the leading expert on the Court of Marie Antoinette. Pete and Myka needed his help in locating the Count of St. Germain's Ring which could reverse the effects of the Chinese Orchid and he knew more about the Count then anyone else. He claimed all of the Count's personal belongings were burried with him under Paris in the French Catacombs and he could help them get the ring if they brought him along with them. Before they snagged the ring Myka realized that Sutton wasn't just an expert on the Count of St. Germain he was the Count of St. Germain, Myka realized this after she saw a painting of the Count and noticed the resemblance which explained why Sutton had plenty of pictures of Marie Antoinette in his office, but no pictures of the Count. Also, historically the Count of St. Germain did claim to be over 500 years old, but everyone just assumed he was lying when in reality he was telling the truth. When they reached the Count's cript Pete and Myka were able to snag the ring and reverse the effects of the orchid, but while they were busy, the Count snagged Mary Antoinette's diamond which was on his coffin. By taking the diamond, the Count set off some kind of booby trap left by Marie and a poison dart was shot through his chest. Pete and Myka left the Count there, assuming he was dead, but later his body was gone possibly hinting he was still alive. Charlotte Dupree is Bennet Sutton's professional rival. She's a collector of rare antiques and she has caught Sutton trying to rob her several times; Sutton was trying to steal back antiques that belonged to him when he was the Count of St. Germain. At the end of the episode "The Living And The Dead" Charlotte referred to Sutton as her lying cheating husband and she talked like she knew he was the Count of St. Germain and that she's as old as him. Personality The previous Count is a womanizing, cocky person, who describes his biggest weakness as 'beautiful women.' He is obviously very intelligent and quick, and not above thieving to get what he wants. He thinks Myka is sexy, but Pete has a big forehead. He's also a slob and has adopted a British accent. Appearances * "The Living and the Dead" Category:Characters Category:Males